Cubota 2
, 5 |previous = Spaceship |next = Teleportal |type = Singleplayer |image = Loading_Bota.jpg |Theme = Fantasy |music = |enemies = 50 |released = 16.0.0 |dont insert info here = |theme = }} is the second level of Virtual Worlds in Campaign. Story The Spaceship Captain reveals to the Newbie that an entity by the name of Cubic has trapped many people inside this dimension. Cubic forces people to play in a variety of games. The captain then plans with the Newbie that they will start a revolution to free everyone from Cubic's rule, but they will need help from the Champions. The Newbie is then sent to retrieve the first champion in Cubota 2. Enemies *Ent *Castle Ghost *Leaf Minion *Bush Minion *Fire Minions *Bush Catapult *Ember Catapult Boss *Champion of Cubota 2 Appearance The map itself is based off of Dangerous Roads. Strategy * First of all, this is a huge map, so use range to your advantage and run away whenever you are low on health or ammo. ** Although this is viable for surviving and completing the level, it is not viable for achieving the 3 stars as this strategy might waste time. Try going extremely aggressive if you want to finish the level quickly. * Try collecting some ammo on the first moments of the game and take out any ranged units as these are the most troublesome to deal with in the long run. * Try saving your Primary and Secondary ammo for the ranged units or the final boss. Try to kill melee weapons with your Special, this is to conserve primary and secondary weapon ammo. * Keep running as this is sufficient enough to dodge the mortars and most enemy projectiles. * For the boss, try to take out his ranged units or just go straight for him. ** Going straight for the boss can lead to a decently quick match, but his minions can be rather very annoying and dangerous if you're not careful. ** Killing the minions beforehand is also a good idea, but be sure to do it quickly as more minions could spawn. ** To dodge the axes thrown by the Champion of Cubota 2, just simply walk as fast as you can in a zig-zag pattern. As long as it isn't a straight line, or you don't accidentally walk back into the axes, you should be safe. ** It is also possible to get to a position where the boss is stuck and cannot attack or in a spot where you can easily hit him (as he cannot move while attacking) and deal massive amounts of damage. However, the minions will walk towards you and attack. ** Be wary that he fires you lifesteal projectiles at a faster pace, making a situation difficult, considering his minions assisting him. Hidden Coin and Gem The coin can be seen on the coin market stand in the bottom right corner of the map. The gem can be seen on the gem market stand in the top left corner of the map. Trivia *Cubota 2 is a reference and parody of Dota 2 *In the third panel of the first story comic, screenshots of Team Fight (PG3D), Extreme Run, Parkour Challenge and Battle Royale can be seen. **If the Space Captain's statement on Cubic trapping players to play its games is correct, then it can be assumed that the player's character itself is part of Cubic's dimension as well. *In the last part of its comic, there exists the word "immerced", which is a misspelled form of the word "immersed". Gallery Cubota 2 Comic 1.PNG Cubota 2 Comic 2.PNG Category:Maps Category:Campaign Maps Category:Virtual Worlds Category:Minigame Maps